White Knight's relationships
This page is compromised of White Knight's relationships. Being the leader of Providence, he has met many people in his life. Allies Agent Six Five years ago, White Knight and Agent Six were both soldiers employed at Providence. Although it is implied that they were friends, White Knight disagreed with Six's less aggressive methods of dealing with EVOs. Later, White Knight forced Dr. Holiday to reveal the whereabouts of Rex, a young EVO with curing abilities that Six had discovered earlier on the battlefield. White Knight ordered that Rex be dissected for study in order to discover the secret to curing EVOs. In order to stop him from harming Rex, Six engaged in brutal fisticuffs with White Knight; both men nearly killed each other in the fight. Afterward, the event seemed to strain their friendship. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" The two still appear to harbor a mutual respect for each other, and Six trusts his former partner as a competent leader. During a later battle with the Pack, Six protected White Knight when Van Kleiss injured him. When Black Knight was appointed leader of Providence, Six quit and joined up with White Knight's faction to fight against the deadly corrupted organization. Rebecca Holiday : "Bleeding hearts. They'll get us all killed one day." — White Knight on Holiday. White Knight seems to value Dr. Holiday only for her knowledge. He used the guarantee of her EVO sister's safety as blackmail to keep Dr. Holiday working for Providence. At one point he showed a great deal of disrespect to her by locking her in a cage with Bobo Haha. Her sister was later cured, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" so it is unknown how Knight controls Holiday now. It's assumed that she now works willingly with Providence, presumably for Rex's sake. She willingly joined White Knight's efforts to stop New Providence. Rex Salazar : "You can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it." - White Knight to Noah about Rex 1.04, "Lockdown" White Knight initially viewed Rex as merely a weapon in the fight against EVOs. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" He expected Rex to act like a professional soldier and to obey all his orders. Thus, he had little patience for Rex's cocky attitude, impulsive actions, and occasional insubordination. He was also unconcerned about Rex having a normal teenager's life. After White Knight ordered Rex to stop a killer EVO rabbit, Rex told him that it would have to wait until after he took Annie to the prom. White Knight merely stated that he would "pretend he didn't hear that," fully expecting Rex to abandon his social life in favor of completing Providence missions. However, he claimed his concern was for Noah's school mates. If the rabbit had followed Rex to the prom, which it did, it would have put everyone present into great peril. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" White Knight eventually began to soften somewhat in his attitude toward Rex. After Providence survived an attack by the Pack, White Knight chuckled and said "It's good to have you back, Rex." After he said this, Dr. Holiday commented, "You know, I think Knight actually meant that". 1.21, "Payback" This less hostile attitude toward Rex is seen again after Six and Holiday saved Rex from Black Knight's reformed Providence. White Knight briefly joked about having enjoyed the last six months without him, although he appeared glad to have him back. During a subsequent mission, White Knight personally and knowingly risked contamination due to the visor in his suit being cracked to help Rex fight the Alpha Nanite, saying that he would have his back. Later, when Rex turned into his Omega EVO form to fight the Consortium, white told Six that their previous deal with Six killing Rex if that happened was cancelled, showing that White does not want to kill Rex. Noah Nixon Noah however is a spy for White Knight. He believed that if he could give Rex a friend, it could keep him occupied and tame him a little. Enemies Black Knight White Knight sees her as a major threat to the world and openly protested when the Consortium fired him and placed Black Knight in charge of Providence. He acknowledges his replacement's lust for power, and saw the dangers of allowing either her or the Consortium to obtain the abilities granted by the Meta-Nanites. He founded a resistance force to combat Black Knight and her newly reformed Providence, so naturally the two leaders do not get along. Although he considers Black Knight the enemy, he does not underestimate her sphere of influence or her evil tendencies. When she offered to team up with White Knight so that they could defeat the Consortium and take the Meta-Nanites for themselves, White Knight refused and instead recorded her treachery as blackmail material to prevent her from launching a direct attack on his base of operations. References Category:Character relationships